Una vez en verano
by flyppi
Summary: Su vida tranquila y feliz, se torno oscura y triste, hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron... Espero esta historia sea de su agrado :)
1. Chapter 1

**Que tal!, bueno me he animado a subir algo de estos dos personajes, espero le guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo, si hay algun error, mil disculpas, apesar de haberlo leido como muchas veces probablemente se me escapo alguna falta de ortografía. sin mas los dejo continuar.**

* * *

Era un día precioso, se encontraba barriendo en la entrada principal de la enorme casa. Era muy grande y tenía ese aire tradicionalista del Japón antiguo, rodeada de una basta vegetación; árboles, flores, bambúes, helechos, musgos y esculturas hacían una magnifica composición; un hermoso jardín en cual residía una pequeña casa de té que al igual tenia el mismo estilo arquitectónico.

Ahí vivía un hombre cuyo carácter era severo y frío, cosa que su única hija resentía todo el tiempo. Naturalmente él siempre le evitaba, había días en los que solo se lo pasaba encerrado, alegando que meditaba o que simplemente leía algunos libros.

Ella sabia que desde la muerte de su madre había sufrido un cambio radical, sin embargo eso no justificaba el mal trato que le daba.

Seguía con su labor y vio a lo lejos una silueta que se acercaba, era extraño que alguien fuese hasta aquel recóndito lugar, la casa estaba ubicada en las faldas de las montañas. Curiosa dejo sus tareas y observo al sujeto.

-buen día señorita Tu Odelschwanck- aquel hombre mantenía un gesto inexpresivo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar su voz aguda, aquel hombre no le daba confianza.-buenos días…-

-tengo una cita con su padre, ¿puede avisarle que estoy aquí?-

Con un ademán le invito a pasar, lo guío hasta la sala de meditación de su padre y corrió el shoji.

-te he dicho miles de veces que no me molestes- hablo sin ni siquiera voltear

-padre el señor te busca- su rostro denotaba nostalgia.

Enseguida se volvió, rápidamente le reconoció y mostró una sonrisa, poco habitual en él.

-prepara bocadillos y té, en seguida vamos-

Hacia mucho que no veía una sonrisa en el rostro de su padre, ni siquiera a ella le dedicaba ese tipo de gestos, sin decir palabra alguna salió de la estancia y apresurada fue a la cocina aun extrañada.

Esa era su vida monótona y sin sentido, siguiendo al pie de la letra todo lo que se le exigía. Como le había ordenado dejo todo listo sobre la mesita que daba vista a una pequeña fuente, fue a su habitación y busco entre su ropa intima un bañador.

Salió hacia el jardín, dejando la casa para ellos dos solos, seguramente tendrían una charla sobre negocios o algo por el estilo. Disfrutaba del panorama y la frescura del lugar, el cantar de los pájaros y el aroma de las flores, se quedo mirando el profundo bosque y sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro en el.


	2. Chapter 2

_las personas predestinadas a conocerse, se encuentran unidas por un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique. Es invisible y permanece atado a estas dos personas a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, de las circunstancias…El hilo puede enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca puede romperse._

**_..._**

Subía hacia la montaña dirigiéndose a la cascada que había cerca de la cúspide, aquel lugar parecía sacado de un cuento fantasioso, era simplemente bello, impregnado con un aire de misticismo.

Su madre cuando aun vivía le había prohibido acercarse, pues decía que alguna criatura podría devorarla, si aun viviese le habría dado un infarto. Pero internarse en aquel lugar le hacia sentirse viva. Su padre ignoraba lo que hacia, claro que si se enteraba de que iba a aquel sitio lo más probable seria que jamás volvería a ver la luz del sol.

No quería volver a experimentar lo que ocurrió aquella vez, y es que había sido horrible. Aquel día lo recordaba claramente. Se encontraba en el límite del jardín con el bosque, entusiasmada recogía algunas flores, hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Miraba atenta como algunos arbustos se movían, la sorpresa y el miedo asaltaron sus sentidos, entonces y justo a tiempo, su padre llego, aquel día fue el peor, le había agarrado fuertemente de la muñeca y le arrastro con el dentro de la casa de te, estaba asustada, jamás había visto a su padre con ese gesto tan violento.

El hombre tomo una vara y arremetió contra la chiquilla, tenia miedo, hasta ese momento nunca le había puesto la mano encima. No conforme con la paliza, le encerró en un cuartucho sin ventanas por una semana.

Sabía muy bien que su padre nunca había sido amoroso, pero aquello sobrepasaba los límites. Su vida tranquila y feliz, se torno oscura y triste.

Podía escuchar el caer del agua, emocionada apretó el paso, sus ojos brillaron al ver la cascada, tranquilamente se acerco y se quito sus ropajes quedando solo en bañador.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cerca de ahí había un templo muy bonito, de color verde esmeralda y algunos detalles en rojo y dorado. La verdad era que ni siquiera era visible, su ubicación era totalmente un misterio. Por dentro era aun mas deslumbrante, los muros color hueso, estaban decorados finamente con polvo de oro, había objetos muy valorados, tales como, vasijas de porcelana, seda en varias tonalidades, biombos tallados delicadamente, joyas, pinturas, entre otros, carecía de mobiliario, a excepción de una mesa baja que se encontraba al entrar y unas cuantas repisas llenas de lo que parecían ser libros muy antiguos.

Dormitaba sobre su futón cubierto con algunas mantas finas de vivos colores, vivía entre la opulencia y la comodidad, ser un dios le daba muchas ventajas. De un momento a otro pudo distinguir un aroma distinto en el aire, era embriagante y aturdía sus sentidos. Abrió los ojos de golpe, se levanto con cierta pesadez y se rasco la cabeza perezosamente, corrió el shoji, era un buen día, en el cielo no había ni una sola nube y cuando su mirada recorría los alrededores, algo capto su atención dejándolo asombrado.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Al nadar sus movimientos eran delicados, relajada se dejaba llevar por el flujo involuntario del agua cristalina. Neliel ignoraba totalmente que alguien le miraba desde lo alto.

Aquel Dios quedo como hipnotizado, contemplando lo que el consideraba como lo mas hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

Curiosa se sumergía hasta tener entre sus manos un puñado de piedras preciosas que había en el fondo.

Curioso salio decidido a encontrarse con ella de frente, tomando forma de un animal de color muy peculiar, sigiloso y de manera dominante se acerco, no quería asustarla pero era inevitable…

Sentada en una roca aun dentro del agua, seleccionaba los colores que mas le gustaban, de pronto sintió una breve incomodidad, se volvió y lo que vio le dejo helada. Aquella pantera blanca le miraba fijamente, alarmada se levanto dejando caer todo lo que tenia en sus manos

Podía apreciarla mejor, tenía una fina figura, su piel blanca contrastaba con el color singular de cabello y sus ojos grisáceos tenían un brillo especial, podía percibir la adrenalina que desprendía su cuerpo.

Tenia que ir por su ropa pero el animal estaba muy cerca, las preguntas se acumularon en su cabeza; ¿estaría hambriento?, ¿Cómo podría salir del agua e irse?...

-descuida no pienso comerte, no aun…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos -ha-hablaste- se llevo las manos al rostro.

-nunca había visto a una criatura como tu- era oficial se estaba volviendo loca, el animal entablaba una conversación con ella, ¿que clase de locura era esa?

La pantera parecía estar divirtiéndose con todo aquello. – tu aroma es… muy particular-

Aun conmocionada por el momento y alterada trato de salir del otro lado del río, le importaba un comino irse sin ropa, una vez fuera camino un poco y al voltear para asegurarse de que no la seguía…

- no se por que tratas de huir, te dije que no te haría daño- nuevamente se volvió; aterrorizada de tenerle tan cerca corrió sin fijarse por donde iba, para su desgracia un enorme árbol se interpuso en su camino y sin poder evitarlo choco de lleno contra el.

Impresionado por aquel golpazo, rápidamente volvió a su forma real, el extraño ser había perdido la conciencia, se acerco y aparto unos cuantos mechones de su cara, había un leve sangrado por encima de una de sus cejas, apresuradamente le tomo en brazos y la llevo con el.

* * *

Hola! Bueno aquí esta un capitulo nuevo :D , **Dairen Tsukihino **agradezco tus palabras :), me alegran y entusiasman a seguir. Espero no demorara tanto, de hecho mi idea es no tardar en actualizar, claro siempre y cuando no se me acaben las ideas xD.

Bueno nos estamos leyendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Al entrar, el templo se inundó con un aroma agradable, entro a su pieza y le dejo sobre el amplio futón. Nelliel dormía irónicamente tranquila, por otro lado Grimmjow no podía dejar de mirarla, algo lo inquietaba pero no estaba seguro de que era, jamás había sentido aquella sensación de incertidumbre.

Observaba cada rasgo de su rostro, era muy bonita… aquello no tenia sentido, nunca había reconocido la belleza de otra criatura, no hasta ese momento. Se sentía muy atraído y a la vez tan irritado… Lo mejor era dejarla en paz, permitir que su destino fluyera tal y como estaba escrito.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o

Sentía un punzante dolor en la frente, abrió lentamente sus ojos, con su mano comenzó a palpar delicadamente la herida. El shoji de su habitación se abrió con estrepito, ahí estaba su padre con una expresión de furia.

-te he estado buscando como un loco por toda la casa y resulta que estas holgazaneando aquí.

Torpemente se incorporó.-lo siento, es solo que me he caído y…-

-Tu torpeza no me sorprende.- hizo una breve pausa- he decidido comprometerte formalmente- la noticia le cayó como si le hubieran arrojado un montón de ladrillos encima. - he visto como flirteas con los hombres, y no me interesa saber si haz estado con alguno.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras, su propio padre le decía cosas aún más hirientes, su desdicha había aumentado considerablemente. Contestarle solo le traería más problemas y era lo que menos quería.

* * *

Grimmjow miraba fijamente el paisaje que le proporcionaba la ventana del templo, había algo que rondaba en su mente pero al tratar de pensar en ello volvía a bloquearse inmediatamente.

Su vida nunca había sido perturbada, ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo comenzó a tener la fuerte necesidad de buscarla, quería saber más acerca de ella, verla otra vez…

* * *

Confundida se miraba al espejo, con cuidado limpiaba su herida, claramente recordaba lo sucedido, ¿Cómo había regresado?

-_probablemente fue en sueño... pero ¿y el golpe?_

Caminaba sobre sus cuatro patas, sintiendo y disfrutando la húmeda y suave tierra, aquellos alrededores le resultaban familiares, sin darle importancia siguió su camino.

Coloco una gasa sobre la piel desinfectada, estaba en eso cuando una bola de pelo entro por la ventana del baño. Un repentino rose entre sus pies le hizo gritar y se alejó hasta quedar pegada a la puerta, miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al peludo animal, por solo un instante pensó lo peor, pero al ver que solo era un gato, su cuerpo se relajó, se acercó a él y lo tomo entre sus brazos, su pelaje era muy suave y esponjoso y completamente blanco.

-me has dado un buen susto.

Como era de esperarse estaba maravillada, jamás había tenido uno y ese en especial era muy lindo, con un trapo húmedo limpio sus patitas llenas de tierra, el gato la miraba con curiosidad, aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido.

-cuidare de ti hasta que decidas irte.

Ella le sonreía amablemente, y a el le resultaba agradable. Salió del baño aun llevaba al animal entre sus brazos, lo dejo sobre su cama adoselada y comenzó a quitarse la bata que cubría su desnudes.

La miraba detenidamente admirando cada movimiento sutil.

-el atardecer es preciosos, apuesto a que nunca lo habías visto.

El gato miro por la ventana, desde ahí se podía ver parte del inmenso bosque y a lo lejos un pequeño poblado.

-bien es hora de ir a la cocina Jimmy.

Inmediatamente la miro, aquél era el nombre más ridículo que había escuchado en toda su vida.

* * *

Hola, antes que nada les pido que me disculpen, he demorado mucho, demasiado tiempo en actualizar mis historias, el motivo fue que me quede sin maquina y entre planos y maquetas no había podido ni siquiera conectarme, el capitulo probablemente esta muy simplón, y muy corto les pido me tengan un poco de paciencia por favor espero no os enojéis conmigo :(, sin mas por el momento me despido...

tratare de subir el otro capitulo en esta semana :D


	4. Chapter 4

Salió de su habitación, rápidamente el felino bajo de la cómoda cama y le siguió.

-¡¿que rayos hace ese animal aquí?! – su padre lo miraba encolerizado y el tono de su voz era de evidente irritación.

-lo he encontrado en el jardín- como era de esperarse, agacho un poco la cabeza, signo de sumisión.

- apártalo de mi vista- Sin decir mas continuo su camino.

Una sonrisa forzada se dibujo en el rostro de Nelliel.-descuida no habla enserio-

Un sentimiento nuevo lo abrumo, no quiera verle así, había llegado ahí por simple curiosidad, tenia dudas pero de algo estaba seguro, se quedaría a lado de ella por mero placer.

Los días pasaron y el gato seguía ahí, ella se había encariñado bastante, incluso se había encaprichado en dormirlo con ella, todas las mañanas la despertaba rosando algunas de sus orejas sobre sus pómulos y maullando dulcemente. Por otro lado él disfrutaba del cálido afecto que le brindaba.

Aquel día en especial, se levanto antes de que su minino lo hiciera. No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y es que su padre nuevamente había tocado el tema del compromiso con aquel hombre que había visto tiempo atrás, era una pesadilla, el sujeto ni siquiera era de su agrado, pero como había mencionado su padre, tenia poder adquisitivo y a él era lo único que le importaba.

Impotente seguía con su vida, le era difícil seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada. El incidente de la cascada había quedado como un simple sueño, había cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

A pesar de todo aun tenía sueños e ilusiones, tenia esa ligera esperanza de que algo mágico le ocurriría. Y hablando de sueños comenzó a tener algunos poco comunes, que se intensificaban cada vez más.

Durante el día se ocupó de sus deberes, extrañaba ir al colegio, pero su padre había dicho que era una perdida de tiempo, ya que dentro de poco seria una mujer casada.

Se apresuro a limpiar y cocinar, ese día tenía planeado ir de compras al pueblo. Terminadas todas sus tareas, se aseó y arregló, su gato que estaba sentado sobre una de sus cómodas.

-no salgas de mi habitación, si mi padre te ve, no se como reaccionaria- El animal solo la miraba apaciblemente.-bien me voy- antes de marcharse le dejo alimento y agua. Bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente, camino por el pasillo y se vio sorprendida.

- señor Nnoitra- sus hermosos ojos se abrieron como platos.-no sabía que vendría-

-descuida Nel, me pareció una mejor idea venir sin previo aviso, pero creo que fue mala idea-

-en absoluto señor-

-veo que estas de salida, ¿tienes alguna cita?-

-no, solo iré de compras-

-bien, no te quito tiempo, ve con cuidado- sin mas que decir, le dejo pasar. Era muy bonita, le gustaba todo de ella, debía admitir que estaba ansioso por tenerla, la deseaba de tal manera que ese mismo día había ido a hablar con su padre para apresurar las cosas.

Estaban la casa de té que se encontraba en el jardín hablando y haciendo negocios.

-quiero que la boda se celebre cuanto antes

-por supuesto, fija la fecha y lo demás déjamelo a mi…

* * *

La bola de pelo se paseaba por toda la casa, había escuchado toda la conversación de los dos hombres, había olvidado cuanto le repudiaban, algunos años atrás había tenido contacto con ellos, recordaba que siempre iban y venían a su templo en busca de riquezas. Cabe aclarar que jamás había visto a una mujer.

Le molestaba la idea de que su Nelliel estuviera en brazos de un humano común y corriente, y más si ese hombre era el bastardo que estaba ahí.

* * *

Durante el resto de la tarde había entrado y salido de tiendas atestadas de cosas, cansada decidió regresar a casa. Antes de morir, su madre había dejado una fortuna considerable, Nel recibía de vez en cuando un poco de ella, y cuando tenía suficiente lo aprovechaba para salir.

Una vez en casa, inmediatamente se fue a su pieza, estaba muy entusiasmada con todo aquello, había comparado lencería con encajes finos y de colores variados, un par de aretes y unos vestidos de verano muy bonitos, ignoraba completamente que su prometido se encontraba en el jardín con su padre.

-Jimmy te he traído algo.- el gato subió a la cama y se acerco a ella, del bolso saco un collar, de el colgaba una pequeña placa con forma de huella. Él la miro fijamente, sus ojos azules se dilataron al observar aquello, le coloco el collar felizmente.

-bien, oficialmente eres mío.- con una sonrisa triunfal

El le dedicaba una mirada acusadora y con pequeñas zarpadas trataba de quitárselo

* * *

bien lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el capitulo 4 :D me he entusiasmado tanto que olvide hacer mi tarea xD, bueno espero que les guste, ya saben cualquier comentario y sugerencia lo estaré esperando ansiosamente,


End file.
